


Spoiled

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke just wants to take care of her girlfriend and not think about herself for a while.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you writ for betaing and cheering and everything else <3

“Are you okay, baby?”

Brooke came back from her thoughts to look up at Vanessa from her place on the couch. It was Saturday morning, and she was supposed to be relaxing after a long week, letting work-related thoughts fall to the back of her mind to only come back Monday. She was failing. Her intern had made a mistake when emailing an important client, and Brooke was still waiting for the repercussions of that, not knowing if it would be a job-threatening situation or just a slap on the wrist from one of her bosses.

Apart from that, her mom had called. She was sick, with a sharp pain in her stomach that the doctors didn’t know the cause of. She was having a hard time eating and recently did a lot of tests. They were waiting for the results now, hoping it was something simple but not able to do much else. Brooke was feeling beyond guilty for not being there, but there was nothing she could do. Her sister was taking care of things, and all Brooke was able to do was keep checking in.

It was a lot, leaving her with an utter sense of impotence, of uselessness.

“Can we play?” she asked, not quite answering Vanessa’s question.

“Yeah, of course,” said Vanessa sweetly, sitting down next to her to place a soft kiss on her lips. “What do you need, Mommy? You can use me however you want.”

Brooke kissed her again, lingering, Vanessa’s gentle touch in her arm and the softness of her lips already pulling Brooke’s mind to focus on the present, on her. “I want to spoil you, princess,” she said, softly caressing her girlfriend’s stomach under her shirt.

Vanessa’s breath was already becoming erratic, and Brooke could feel the heat pooling in between her legs from the sight. “How do you feel about taking a shower? Would you like that, baby girl?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

\--

Brooke was soaping Vanessa up while the girl stood pliant under her touch. She had her eyes closed while Brooke gently rubbed the foam over her breasts, not pressing, not massaging, just sliding her hands on the skin. Brooke lowered her touch, doing the same for her stomach and hips before taking her hands away.

“Open your legs for Mommy, baby. That’s a good girl.” Brooke darted her hand in between Vanessa’s slightly parted legs, going through the motions to clean her pretty pussy thoroughly.

Vanessa whined quietly but made no move to grind against Brooke’s hand or even ask for more, always so eager to please. Brooke might have stayed touching her clit and watching her reaction for longer than strictly necessary, but her girl deserved it. She deserved everything.

“Alright, princess, turn around.”

Vanessa let out a strained whine when Brooke retrieved her hand, but she kept quiet and complied. Brooke washed her back with the same care she employed with the rest of her body, touching her softly until she reached the plump of her ass, where she couldn’t resist a light squeeze.

She pressed herself against Vanessa soapy back, reaching an arm around her waist to keep them close. Vanessa let her head fall against Brooke’s shoulder while the blonde planted small kisses on her neck and shoulder, her other hand gliding against Vanessa’s skin without restraint. She was panting, no doubt dying to ask for more, to tell Brooke where she wanted to be touched, but she remained quiet.

“I know, baby,” said Brooke regardless of Vanessa’s silence. “Mommy’s going to take care of you, don’t worry.”

She reached for the head of the shower trying to keep Vanessa against her as much as possible. She started to rinse her, letting her touch linger where the water was falling, brushing away all the remains of soap from her girlfriend’s beautiful body. She rewarded Vanessa for her good behavior with a few firm strokes against her pussy.

“You’re so good to me, princess,” praised Brooke against Vanessa’s ear. “Such a good girl.”

Once Vanessa was thoroughly rinsed, Brooke turned the water off and lead her out of the shower, grabbing the fresh towel she had previously placed on the counter to dry her gently. Vanessa was looking at her with hooded eyes, and it was very hard not to get lost in them. Brooke tried to focus on the task at hand.

“I love you,” said Vanessa, surprising Brooke from where she was crouching to dry Vanessa’s feet so delicately it was almost like she was fragile.

Brooke got back on her feet, cradling Vanessa’s cheek and kissing her ever so softly. “I love you too,” she said, feeling Vanessa touch her shoulders, reach for her in a way that had nothing to do with the scene or her usual submissive self. They kissed again, freely and for longer than they had so far, Vanessa touching the back of her neck and licking her mouth almost desperately.

“Come on, baby, I don’t want you to get cold,” said Brooke, pulling back gently to wrap a fluffy robe around Vanessa before she quickly dried herself up and put on a robe as well.

In a daze, Brooke guided Vanessa to the bed, laying her down and undoing her robe. She tossed her own at the floor without much thought, but peeled Vanessa’s from her body with the utmost care, as if she was a delicate present that Brooke was unwrapping.

“You’re so beautiful, princess,” said Brooke, nuzzling her tits, smelling their lavender body wash on her skin. “The prettiest baby girl.”

“Thank you, Mommy,” said Vanessa, sounding wrecked already.

Brooke didn’t want to tease her any further. Vanessa had earned it already. Brooke let her hands slide once more against her sides until she was coaxing her legs open, this time groping her inner thighs like she knew Vanessa liked it.

Without further ado, Brooke wrapped her lips around her clit, closing her eyes as she worked her tongue, immersing herself in the feeling of it, the taste, the sounds coming out of Vanessa’s mouth while she struggled not to buck against Brooke’s face.

“There are no rules today, baby girl,” said Brooke, all the while massaging Vanessa’s folds delicately. “You may squirm, tug my hair, ask for more, do whatever you want. Today’s all about you, princess.” She ran a hand up Vanessa’s body, reverent. “My perfect girl.”

Vanessa moaned, letting her hips grind against the mattress as Brooke went back to sucking her clit. “Thank you, Mommy,” she gasped, her hand flying to tangle in Brooke’s hair, but she still refrained from tugging, too used to not being allowed to.

Brooke did everything by Vanessa’s book, knowing when to lick harder and when to tease a finger inside her just from the way she moved, breathed, moaned. It was everything she needed, her mind so focused on pleasing her girl and taking care of her in the best way possible that she didn’t even remember she had been stressed out just an hour ago.

Vanessa inhaled deeply, and Brooke thought she was going to ask to come. “Kiss me, Mommy,” she said instead, so desperate one could think she would die without it.

Brooke surged up, compliant, crashing their mouths together while her fingers kept working on Vanessa’s clit. She bit her lips and licked into her mouth insistently, much more forcefully than she was actually feeling like, just because she knew how much it drove Vanessa crazy.

The younger girl was writhing so much Brooke thought she was going to forget about asking permission to come. If she did, Brooke didn’t even think she would have the wits to punish her.

But Vanessa was such a good girl. _“PleaseMommymayIcome?”_ she threw her head back to ask, winded and desperate, clutching Brooke’s arms, her eyes squeezed shut from the effort of not coming right now.

“Come for me, my beautiful girl,” said Brooke, lowering her head to suck on Vanessa’s neck. One, two, three more strokes against her clit and Vanessa came, spasming and digging her fingers into Brooke’s arms, body arching against her and the most perfect moan escaping her lips.

“Good girl.” Brooke sighed, rubbing her through it and kissing softly everywhere she could reach, still scenting lavender, now with a tang of sweat and something that was pure Vanessa.

Once the girl gently pulled her head up for a kiss, Brooke stopped her ministrations, letting the kiss go on and on until Vanessa decided to pull back, still catching her breath. Brooke slumped beside her, watching as she noticed the robe still under her with a confused frown and tugged it away, tossing it on the floor. She turned to Brooke then, combing her fingers through her hair.

Brooke touched her hip in a soft caress. Vanessa started to reach down, but Brooke stopped her with a hand on her wrist. “I don’t want to, princess.”

“But-”

“I’m going to go fetch us some water,” said Brooke sitting up, her eyes fixed on her girlfriend’s face lovingly. “Why don’t you relax for a bit and then I’ll let you choose a toy if you want to keep going?”

Vanessa’s breath hitched, her mind clearly already going over their toy collection to try and decided which one she wanted most. Brooke chuckled, kissed her lips one last time and got up, draping her discarded robe around her shoulders with a content sigh as she walked to the kitchen. She was just so lucky.


End file.
